References
References for Destroy All Humans! (2005) * In the last newspaper clipping where it says "President Found Alive" in the bottom corner it says "Giant Lizard Sighted Off Coast Of Japan" this is a reference to Godzilla, the ancient Japanese legend. * Rockwell is a parody of Roswell, New Mexico. * Santa Modesta is a parody of Santa Monica, California. * Area 42 is a parody of Area 51, Nevada. * Union Town is a parody of Norfolk, Virginia. * Capitol City is a parody of Washington, D.C, U.S.A. * The Octagon is a parody of The Pentagon, U.S.A. * When scanning a human, he may think "I like Ike! He's no President Huffman, but he sure knew how to win a war!" 'Ike' was President Dwight Eisenhower's nickname, his slogan was "I like Ike". * The mission 'Destination Earth!' is a reference to the 1950 film 'Destination Moon'. * The mission 'Earth Women Are Delicious' is a reference to the film 'Earth Girls Are Easy'. * The mission 'Citizen Crypto' is a reference to the Orson Welles film 'Citizen Kane'. * The mission 'Televisions Of Doom' is a possible reference to the film 'Indiana Jones And The Temple Of Doom'. * The mission 'Aliens Stole My Brain Stem!' is a reference to the Thomas Dolby album 'Aliens Ate My Buick'. * The mission 'This Island Suburbia' is a reference to the 1955 film 'This Island Earth'. * The mission 'Teenage Zombies From Outer Space' is a reference to the film 'Teenagers From Outer Space'. * The mission 'South By Southwest' is a reference to the 1959 film 'North By Northwest'. * The mission 'Foreign Correspondent' is a reference to the film 'Foreign Correspondent' of the same name. * The mission 'It's A Wonderful Armageddon' is a reference to the film 'It's A Wonderful Life'. * The mission 'Mr. Crypto Goes To Capitol City' is a reference to the film 'Mr. Smith Goes To Washington'. * The mission 'The Lone Gunman' is a reference to the 1956 film 'The Lone Ranger'. * The mission 'Attack Of The 50 ft. President' is a reference to the film 'Attack Of The 50 Foot Woman'. * Though Majestic are obviously a parody of the Men In Black, Pox refrains from making it obvious by referring to them as the "Dudes in dark" and "Men in... Really, really dark brown." The Men In Black were a mysterious government agency connected to aliens and U.F.Os. * The J.R Dobbs building in Rockwell is a reference to J.R "Bob" Dobbs, the figurehead of the parody religion Church of the Subgenius. * In reference to the book 'Flowers For Algernon', if Crypto scans a mutant, it may think "Good mouse... Algernon... much... smarter... than... Charlie..." The book was published the same year this game is set, 1959. * General Dick Armquist bears more than a passing resemblance to General Douglas MacArthur, down to his trademark aviators and pipe. * When scanned, a civilian in Santa Modesta may think "What's an Elvis? Must be a new model car. I gotta upgrade to one of those! The 1954 Elvis convertible!" Elvis is the name of the popular 1950s rock-star. * When scanning a scientist, he may think "I mustn't be late, they are waiting for me in the test chamber. Oh wait, wrong game." A reference to the Valve video game 'Half-Life'. * On one instance of scanning General Armquist's mind, he may remark about protecting his bodily fluids, and then repeat "purity of essence" which is a reference to the film 'Dr. Strangelove Or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Bomb'. * If a soldier's mind is scanned, he may think "I wanna be just like Sergeant York... Or Gomer Pyle!" Gomer Pyle is a character from the film 'Full Metal Jacket' who goes crazy and shoots his drill sergeant and himself. * When scanning a scientist, he may think "Here I am with a brain the size of a planet, and I can't get lucky for my life!" A reference to the robot Marvin the Paranoid Android from 'The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy'. * If Crypto scans a worker in Area 42, he may think "I should go up to Jersey to see my Uncle Tony." A reference to 'The Sopranos' television series. * The only agent of Majestic whose name is revealed, with the exception of Silhouette, can be shown when scanning random agents: "Agent Arbogast of Majestic is my name, and hunting Furons is my game. And the odd political assassination, but I don't like to talk about that." The name is a reference to Detective Arbogast from Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 film 'Psycho'. * When scanning a police officer, he may think: "There's a screenplay in all this... Yo, yo, yo Serpico. Oh wait, wrong decade." a possible reference to the movie 'Serpico'. * The fact that the Furons are not able to reproduce is similar to the 1957 film 'The Mysterians', in which the titular aliens are also unable to reproduce from nuclear war effects. * In Rockwell, on a truck's front license plate it reads "Elvis", a reference to the rock singer Elvis Presley, who was very popular at the time the game is set. * During the mission ‘Attack Of The 50 ft. President’ when Robo-Prez is running from the saucer, Pox yells “Robo-Prez! Robo-Prez! He’s heading for that white building! No, the other white building! You know, the one with the statue of the tall ugly guy with the beard, he’s like Amish or something.” This is an obvious reference to the Abraham Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C. * The name of the protagonist Cryptosporidium-137 is a reference to the real-life disease cryptosporidiosis. Like the character, the disease is commonly shortened to ‘crypto’. Also, the name Orthopox-13 is a play on the word ‘orthodox’, referencing Pox's intelligence. In addition, Pox’s name is also a reference to the contagious virus varicella, more commonly known as ‘chickenpox’. * If Crypto is spotted by a soldier, the soldier may shout: "Heeeeere's Johnny!" A reference to the Stanley Kubrick film 'The Shining'. * If Crypto is seen by a farmer, the farmer may shout: "Get away from her, you bitch!" A line from the James Cameron film 'Aliens'. * Before President Huffman's speech, Crypto can find a group of scientists in front of the Whitehouse talking about a sequel and saying how the next game will have ninjas. This is a reference to the game's sequel, 'Destroy All Humans! 2'. * If a Majestic agent sees Crypto and is about to attack, he may shout: "Here's a close encounter of the painful kind!" This is obviously a play-on of the title of the alien film 'Close Encounters Of The Third Kind'. * The fact that this game is set in 1959 is a nod to the fact that alien movies were big hits in the 1950s, which were commonly set in suburban areas like Santa Modesta. * When scanned, a citizen from Santa Modesta may think "I've got to keep up with the Joneses. If only I could remember who the Joneses are." The "Joneses" is an idiom referring to the comparison to one's neighbor as a benchmark for social class or the accumulation of material goods. * When attacking Crypto, a Majestic agent may shout: "Hey, space rat! You're terminated!" This is a quote from 'The Terminator'. * When scanned, a police officer may think “Now if only I could find a cowboy, an Indian and a construction worker I could form that new singing group down at the village. What would we call ourselves, I wonder? The City People, the Village Folk or something…” A cowboy in Rockwell also has a similar thought. This is a reference to the band ‘The Village People’. * When Crypto upgrades the saucer, Pox may remark "Here's the keys, and do be careful with this one double oh... I mean, Crypto." This is a reference to the character James Bond 007, whom Pox was just about to mistake Crypto for. * Upon attacking Crypto, a farmer may shout: "Say hello to my little friend!" This is a direct quote from the film 'Scarface'. * If Crypto doesn't have enough D.N.A to purchase an upgrade, Pox may remark "If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding." These are words spoken in the Pink Floyd song 'Another Brick In The Wall'. * The scientists bear a strong resemblance to Albert Einstein, in both physical appearance and voice. * The tagline for this game "One Giant Step On Mankind", is a nod to the famous words uttered by Neil Armstrong as he stepped upon the moon for the first time: "That's one small step for man... One giant leap for mankind." * After defeating Robo-Prez, Crypto remarks "Man, I love the smell of presidential brains in the morning." This is a reference to the famous line "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" from the film 'Apocalypse Now'. * When scanned, one of the Union Town workers/Area 42 workmen may think: "Hm… what would Brando do? STELLAAA! STELLAAAAAA!" This is a famous line yelled by Marlon Brando in the film and play 'A Streetcar Named Desire'. * When startled by Crypto's appearance, a Union Town worker/Area 42 worker may say "You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me?" This could be a reference to a line spoken by Robert De Niro in the film 'Taxi Driver'. * When Crypto is torturing the Majestic agent in 'This Island Suburbia', he says "Don't get mad, get sadistic." This is a play on John Kennedy's quote "Don't get mad, get even." * When Crypto does not have enough D.N.A for a purchase, Pox may quip "there's a sucker born every minute... But I had mine removed." Which is a nod to the P.T Barnum quote he allegedly said. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a police officer may say "Go ahead... make my day." This is a reference to the quote uttered by Clint Eastwood in the film 'Sudden Impact'. * General Armquist’s personality is similar to the character General Decker from the film ‘Mars Attacks!’ Both are high-ranking officials in the U.S Army and seek only the destruction of the extra-terrestrials. * When scanned, a scientist may think "I still don't get that Magic Eye thing, I can't see the damn dolphin!" This is a reference to the book series 'Magic Eye', specifically its famous dolphin illusion. * When scanned, a police officer may think “I like that Nixon. I have a feeling he’s gonna make us cops popular again.” This is likely a reference to the Watergate scandal, and how the police officer’s thoughts foreshadow how President Richard Nixon was caught by the police when carrying out shady activities. * The Rockwell mayor speaks with a Boston accent, and as a result, speaks similarly to former U.S President John F. Kennedy. * When scanned, a human may think “So this is what Thoreau meant by ‘a life of quiet desperation’. Thanks a lot, you limey bastard.” This is a reference to the book ‘Walden’ by Henry David Thoreau, in which he stated “the mass of men lead lives of quiet desperation.” A person may live a quietly desperate life if they feel they are not talented, have not achieved their dreams, and/or have reached a place of comfort or security, yet are dissatisfied with life. * If Crypto tries to purchase an upgrade without sufficient D.N.A, Pox may quip “We are living in a material world, Crypto, and I am a material… eh, Furon.” This line is taken from the lyrics to the song ‘Material Girl’ by Madonna. * When scanned, a soldier may think “Don’t ask, don’t tell. Works for me.” This is a reference to the Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell policy issued by the United States granting gay, bisexual and lesbian Americans the right to serve in the military, as long as they kept it to themselves. The policy was discontinued in 2011. * When scanned, a police officer may think “What would Eliot Ness do? Never carry a knife to a gunfight? No that’s not it, what was it again?” This may be a reference to the film ‘The Untouchables’ in which the character Eliot Ness yells “Never stop! Never stop fighting ‘til the fight is done!” * When scanned, a town crazy may think “So there were these astronauts on a star trek in a galaxy far, far away, but they turned out to be damn dirty apes! You maniacs!” This thought references multiple sci-fi films. The thought mentions a “star trek”, referencing the television show ‘Star Trek’, and mentions “a galaxy far, far away”, also referencing the iconic opening line to every ‘Star Wars’ film: ‘A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.’ Lastly, the thought mentions “damn dirty apes”, referencing the famous quote spoken by Charlton Heston in the film ‘Planet Of The Apes’: “Take your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty ape!” In addition, the line “You maniacs!” is also yelled by Heston at the end of that film. * When scanned, a town crazy may think “I saw the finest minds of my generation consumed by madness. I also saw the feeblest minds of my generation consumed by madness. There’s nothing to howl about really.” This line is very similar to a line from the poem ‘Howl’ by Allen Ginsberg, which reads: “I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness”. * Upon visiting Rockwell for the first time, Pox will remark “Roswell, Rockwell… that’s the last time I take directions from a Cryptosporidium!” This is a nod to the supposed U.F.O crash in Roswell, New Mexico, in 1947. * During the mission ‘The Furon Filibuster’ while Crypto is repelling the politicians away from the Capitol Building, Pox announces “They’ve sent in their cyborgs! Can Steve Austin be far behind?” This is a reference to the character Steve Austin from the television series ‘The Six Million Dollar Man’. * When scanned, a Majestic agent may think “What am I thinking? I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” This is a reference to the popular quote from the film ‘Top Gun’. * When scanned, a mutant may think “Bizarro… World… pretty…” This is a reference to the fictional planet appearing in a number of D.C comic books. * When scanned, a mutant may think “Must… kill… Mupersan!” This is a reference to the fictional superhero Superman. * When lifted into the air by Crypto’s psychokinesis, a mutant may say "Up, up and away!" This is a reference to the lyrics to the song ‘Up, Up And Away’ by Andy Williams. * During the mission ‘Foreign Correspondent’ if Crypto raises suspicion near a police officer, the officer will ask “Like, answers, smart guy… what is your name?” This is a reference to a scene in the film ‘Monty Python And The Holy Grail.’ * When scanned, Silhouette may think “Hm… what am I doing tonight? Oh yeah, the same thing I’m doing every night… trying to take over the world!” This is a reference to a line from the opening scene of every episode of the television series ‘Pinky And The Brain’. * When scanned, the Air Force commander Jack Hicks may think “I am the god of thunder!” This is a reference to the fictional superhero Thor, the god of thunder. * The Majestic agency is a reference to the real-life Majestic-12, which is the codename for an alleged secret committee of scientists and government agents connected to U.F.Os and aliens that was formed in 1947. Before dying, Silhouette mentions Majestic-12. References for Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) * Carl Armstrong and Biff Aldrin are parodies of the real-life astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. * One of the civilians in Albion may shout "Silurians! Someone ring the Doctor!" The Silurians and the Doctor are from the popular British science-fiction show 'Doctor Who', which was airing at the time the game is set. Someone may also shout and mention the T.A.R.D.I.S which is also from 'Doctor Who'. * Bay City is a parody of San Francisco, California. * Albion is a parody of London, England. * Takoshima is a parody of Tokyo, Japan. * The mission 'Furon Loathing In Bay City' is a reference to the film 'Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas'. * The mission 'Where Have All The Flower Children Gone?' is a reference to the 1962 song 'Where Have All The Flowers Gone?' by the group Peter, Paul and Mary. * The mission 'They Shoot Hippies, Don't They?' is a reference to the 1969 film 'They Shoot Horses, Don't They?' * The mission 'The Guns Of Alcatraz' is a reference to the film 'The Guns Of Navarone'. * The mission 'No Pox, Please - We're British' is a reference to the farce, play and film 'No Sex Please, We're British'. * The mission 'La Femme Natalya' is a reference to the film 'La Femme Nikita'. *The mission 'From Russia With Guns' is a reference to the film 'From Russia With Love'. *The mission 'The Majestic File' is a reference to the film 'The Ipcress File'. *The mission 'On Natalya's Secret Service' is a reference to the film 'On Her Majesty's Secret Service'. *The mission 'Takoshima Story' is a reference to the film 'Tokyo Story'. *The mission 'Revenge Of The Ninja' is a reference to the film 'Revenge Of The Ninja' of the same name. *The mission 'Dr. Go!' is a reference to the film 'Dr. No'. *The mission 'Our Man Crypto' is a reference to the film 'Our Man Flint'. *The mission 'You Only Live 137 Times' is a reference to the 1967 film 'You Only Live Twice' and the fact Crypto had cloned himself 137 times in the first game. *The mission 'Back In The U.S.S.R' is a reference to the song 'Back In The U.S.S.R' by The Beatles. *The mission 'The Siberian Job' is a reference to the film 'The Italian Job'. *The mission 'The Comrade Who Came In From The Cold' is a reference to the film 'The Spy Who Came In From The Cold'. *The mission 'A Hard Day's Fight' is a reference to the film 'A Hard Day's Night'. *The mission 'The Good, The Bad And The Furon' is a reference to the film 'The Good, The Bad And The Ugly'. *The mission '1969: A Space Odyssey' is a reference to the film '2001: A Space Odyssey'. *The mission 'Space: 1969' is a reference to the television series 'Space: 1999' *The mission 'Destination Moon' is a reference to the film 'Destination Moon' of the same name. *On the menu screen, Natalya's silhouette against fire effect is very similar to the opening credits of the James Bond movies from the 1960s. The Destroy All Humans! theme also shares the same style of music from those movies. *One of the hippies in Bay City may shout: "Beam me up, Scotty!" if he sees Crypto. This is a popular quote from the television series 'Star Trek'. *If a civilian in Takoshima spots Crypto, he may shout: "Mighty morphin' power aliens!" a play on the signature quote "Mighty morphin' Power Rangers" from the Japanese television show 'Power Rangers'. *Majestic Command Sixteenth Sector (M16) is a parody of the British intelligence agency, Military Intelligence Section 5 (MI5). * If a hippie in Bay City is panicked by Crypto, he may shout: "Open the pod bay doors, H.A.L!" This is a quote from the film '2001: A Space Odyssey'. * When a Bay City hippie is lifted into the air by Crypto's psychokinesis he may shout "Houston, I have a problem!" a play on the famous "Houston, we have a problem" which space crew members would say to Earth if a problem was encountered while in space on the Apollo 11 space mission. * When lifted into the air by Crypto’s psychokinesis, an Albion civilian may yell “Use the force!” This is a reference to the famous quote from the film ‘Star Wars’. * When Crypto rescues Doctor Go from the K.G.B he starts to say "My name is Luke uh..." And cuts himself off before fully mimicking the 'Star Wars' quote "My name is Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you." * When the White Ninjas prepare to fight the Black Ninjas, the White Ninja leader will cry: "They may take our land, but they will never take our Furon!" a play on the 'Braveheart' quote "They may take our lives, but they will never take our freedom!" * When meditating with other hippies in his apartment, Coyote Bongwater mentions that he will always be there, "the shine in your Japan, the sparkle in your China." This is taken from the song 'Bodhisattva' by Steely Dan. * A Takoshima gangster may think "Hello kitty!" when scanned, a reference to the fictional Japanese character, 'Hello Kitty'. * In Takoshima, Crypto will carry out an odd job involving a car company known as Toymoto. This is a parody of the Japanese car company Toyota. * Once scanned, a Japanese gangster in Takoshima may think "Rising up, back on the street. Did my time, took my chances." These are the lyrics to 'Eye Of The Tiger' by Survivor. * If Crypto prank calls Takoshima Defence, he may ask the receptionist: "What's your favourite scary movie?" This is a direct reference to a quote from the Ghostface killer of the 'Scream' franchise. * When scanned, a Takoshima girl might think about someone offering her "fi' dollars for me love you long time", which is from the film 'Full Metal Jacket' in which a Vietnamese girl is offered five dollars for sex with American soldiers. * In Albion, the secret service agents drive cars with the license plate '006'. This is obviously a joke about Agent 007 James Bond, as James Bond and spy movies were big hits in the 1960s. * On Moonbase Solaris, there are crates labelled C.C.K.P, obviously a reference to the real life C.C.C.P, an abbreviation for the Soviet Union. However, it is unknown what C.C.K.P stands for. * The white cosmonaut suits bear a slight resemblance to the outfits from the James Bond movie 'Dr. No'. * While Crypto is interrogated by the Majestic (M16) agents in Albion, Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe threatens him with the Ludovico Treatment and endless hours of Beethoven. This is a direct reference to the film 'A Clockwork Orange'. * The Red Tower in Takoshima is a parody of the Tokyo Tower in Japan. * If a Bay City hippie sees Crypto, she may remark: "I loved you in 2001!" another reference to '2001: A Space Odyssey'. * At the beginning of the game, after the Mothership is destroyed by the K.G.B, Crypto is threatened by a Russian agent. Crypto asks him "You expect me to beg, human?" to which he replies: "No, little Furon. I expect you to die." This is a play-on of the famous "Do you expect me to talk?" scene from the James Bond movie 'Goldfinger'. * The tagline of this game "Make War, Not Love!" is a parody of the famous slogan used by hippies in peace marches of the 1960s: "Make love, not war!" * If a police officer in Albion sees Crypto, he may shout "Come back here, mysterian!" which is a reference to the sci-fi film 'The Mysterians'. * When alerted to Crypto's presence, a cosmonaut may yell "In space, no one can be hearing you screaming!" This is a reference to the sci-fi classic 'Alien' in which the film's iconic tagline is "In space, no one can hear you scream." * In the mission 'Space: 1969' Pox warns Crypto not to cross the solar streams by saying "Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously, and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light. Total protonic reversal." This exact same line is uttered as a warning not to cross the streams in the film 'Ghostbusters'. * In the mission 'Dr. Go!' Crypto is surrounded by K.G.B agents after rescuing Doctor Go! He utters the line "yippee-ki-yay, Mother Russia." which is a parody of the iconic quote "yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker" spoken by Bruce Willis' character John McClane in the 'Die Hard' films. * During the mission 'Furon Loathing In Bay City' when Pox and Crypto are discussing datacores, Crypto asks what a datacore is. Pox replies with "You never studied, did you?" This is a reference to a quote from the film 'Ghostbusters'. * During the mission ‘Kojira Kaiju Battle’ when Crypto is battling Godzilla, he says “Old Kojira was hoppin’ around Takoshima City like a big playground… gets stuck in my head every time.” This is a reference to the lyrics to the song ‘The Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny’ by Lemon Demon. The song is about Godzilla in Tokyo, just like in the mission. * When battling Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe in Albion, he may say “And now for something… completely different.” This is a reference to the film ‘And Now For Something Completely Different’ of the same name. * When lifted into the air by Crypto’s psychokinesis, a K.G.B agent may say “Well, it’s better than Aeroflot.” This is a reference to the Russian airline company Aeroflot. * When alerted to Crypto’s presence, a white ninja may say “I am not teenaged, nor a mutant, nor a turtle. Loved the comic, though.” This is a reference to the comic book series ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’. * When alerted to Crypto’s presence, a secret agent may say “Quincy, Mortimer Quincy. Oh, it still doesn’t sound right.” This is a reference to the iconic way that the fictional character James Bond introduces himself. * When scanned, a Bay City hippie may think “Burn my bra? And get all saggy as a result? No way!” This is a reference to the 1969 Miss America protest march in which feminists would burn their bras as an event. * When lifted into the air by Crypto’s psychokenisis, a Takoshimese civilian may say “Excuse me while I kiss the sky!” This is a reference to the lyrics to the song ‘Purple Haze’ by Jimi Hendrix. * When alerted to Crypto’s presence, a Takoshimese civilian may yell “Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto… for nothing!” This is a reference to the song ‘Mr. Roboto’ by Styx. * When under control of free love hypnosis, an Albion civilian may say “Can you direct me to the Ministry Of Silly Walks, please?” This is a reference to the sketch ‘The Ministry Of Silly Walks’ from the television show ‘Monty Python’s Flying Circus’. * When scanned, a cosmonaut may think “I am being scientist and I’m okay. I’m working all night and sleeping all day.” This is a reference to the lyrics of ‘The Lumberjack Song’ from the television show ‘Monty Python’s Flying Circus’. * When scanned, a Takoshima gang member may think “Mama say! Mama san! Ma Yakuza!” This is a reference to the lyrics to the song ‘Soul Makossa’ by Manu Dibango. * When scanned, a cosmonaut may think “Stupid Americans! Getting bogged down in a no-win situation in Vietnam! Russians will never be stupid enough to do that! I wonder how Afghanistan is this time of year?” This is a reference to the Soviet-Afghan war, in which the war ended similarly to the Vietnam War. Russian forces withdrew from Afghanistan at the end of the war. * When alerted to Crypto’s presence, a black ninja may shout “Ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny!” This is a reference to the song ‘The Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny’ by Lemon Demon. * When alerted to Crypto’s presence, a black ninja may yell “For great justice!” This is a reference to a line from the opening introduction of the Japanese video game ‘Zero Wing’. * When scanned, an Albion hippie may think “Me mind says John, me body says Paul, me soul says George… so why do I always end up going home with Ringo?” This is a reference to the members of the band The Beatles: John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr. * When scanned, a secret service agent may think “Is the world ready for a gay super spy? I didn’t think so. Back in the closet, double-oh-poofter!” This is a reference to the fictional character Agent 007 James Bond. * Agent Ivan Oranchov’s name is a reference to the chemical Agent Orange used by the United States military during the Vietnam War. * Upon meeting with Natalya, Crypto can choose to hit on her. If he does, he will say “Hey, Nat, if I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?” This is a reference to the song ‘If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body Would You Hold It Against Me?’ by The Bellamy Brothers. * During a discussion with Crypto, Pox says “Crypto, what if it’s true? What if you’re… the one?” to which Crypto replies “Hm, I did take a red pill this morning.” This is a reference to the film ‘The Matrix’. * During the mission, ‘A Hard Day’s Fight’, after Crypto asks Pox if the Blisk are forgiving of what the Furons had done to them, Pox replies “After what we did to them? Not bloody likely!” This line is from the play ‘Pygmalion’. * If Crypto calls Takoshima Defence and announces the all-clear, the call receiver may say “Super happy fun defence!” This is a line commonly spoken in the video game ‘Animal Crossing’. * During the mission ‘The Good, The Bad And The Furon’ when Crypto and Premier Milenkov meet, Crypto says “Milenkov. Eh, sorry to rain on your communist party but uh, in case you haven’t noticed, your little base looks like Keith Moon redecorated.” This is a reference to the drummer of the band ‘The Who’, who had a reputation for destroying instruments and other equipment while performing. * During the mission ‘Space: 1969’ when Crypto is insulting Premier Milenkov, he yells “I’m the king of the world! The master of disaster! The baddest dude in the whole damn town! King Kong ain’t got nothin’ on me!” The ‘king of the world’ line references the famous quote from the film ‘Titanic’. The ‘master of disaster’ line references the character Apollo Creed’s nickname from the film ‘Rocky’. The ‘baddest dude in the whole damn town’ line references the lyrics to the song ‘Bad, Bad, Leroy Brown’ by Jim Croce. The ‘King Kong ain’t got nothin’ on me’ line references the quote “King Kong ain’t got shit on me!” from the film ‘Training Day’. References for Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) * Harbour City is a parody of Pawtucket, Rhode Island. * Fantasy Atoll is a parody of the Fantasy Island amusement park in England. * Vietmahl is a parody of Vietnam. * Colonel Kluckin's Kitchen is a parody of the famous restaurant 'Kentucky Fried Chicken'. Colonel Kluckin himself is a parody of Colonel Sanders, the founder of the restaurant. * The Big Willy robot/mascot bears a slight resemblance to the Lard Lad's Donuts from 'The Simpsons' television show. * The mission 'Big Willy Is People!' is a reference to the quote "Soylent Green is people!" from the film 'Soylent Green'. * The mission 'Meat The Press' is a reference to the television series 'Meet The Press'. * The mission 'Country Roads, Take Me Away' is a line from the John Denver song 'Take Me Home, Country Roads'. * The mission 'A Furon Scorned' is a reference to the saying "a woman scorned". * The mission 'Return Of The Corncob King' is a reference to the film 'The Lord Of The Rings The Return Of The King'. * The mission 'Burn, Baby, Burn!' is a reference to a line from the 1970s song 'Disco Inferno' by The Trammps. * The mission 'Welcome To Fantasy Atoll' is a reference to the slogan "welcome to Fantasy Island" for Fantasy Island. * The mission 'Dinky And The Brain' is a reference to the television series 'Pinky And The Brain'. * The mission 'Requiem For A Ratpoo' is a reference to the piece 'Requiem For A Dream' by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. * The mission 'Free Willy' is a reference to the film 'Free Willy' of the same name. * If a Harbour City civilian notices Crypto, he may yell "Just like the Blue Book Project!" This is a nod to Project Blue Book, a United States systematic study conducted by the United States Air Force in the 1950s. The project's goals were to determine if unidentified flying objects were a threat to national security and to scientifically analyse U.F.O data. References for Destroy All Humans! Path Of The Furon (2008) * Just outside the Space Dust Casino, are movie posters on the walls. Some of the posters bear the cover-art for the first Destroy All Humans! game. * Las Paradiso is a parody of Las Vegas, Nevada. * Sunnywood is a parody of Hollywood, California. * Shen Long is a parody of Hong Kong, China. * Belleville is a parody of Paris, France. * Nero's Palazzo is a parody of the famous casino-hotel Caesar's Palace. * The director in Sunnywood bears a very strong resemblance in figure and voice to director Steven Spielberg. He even wears the signature hat Spielberg wears. * The Space Dust is a parody of The Star Dust casino. * The Sultan Casino is a parody of The Mirage casino. * Sammy and Faire are parodies of the famous 1970s singers Sonny and Cher. * Don Straniero bears a very similar character to Vito Corleone from the 1972 film 'The Godfather', particularly the way he speaks. When Crypto says "Orthopox... Orthopox... Is this how you show me respect?" it is very similar to the famous 'respect' quote from 'The Godfather'. * The mission 'Always Bet On Grey' is a reference to the famous quote 'always bet on black' from the film 'Passenger 57'. * The mission 'The Furon General Has Determined' is a reference to the Public Health Cigarette Smoking Act's message 'Warning: the surgeon general has determined that cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health.' * The mission 'He Never Has Two Cups Of Radioactive Waste At Home' is a reference to the Yuban Coffee commecial from the 1970s. * The mission 'What's Left Of Paradiso Stays In Paradiso' is a reference to the saying "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." * The mission 'Bring Me The Head Of James Grandee' is a reference to the film 'Bring Me The Head Of Alfredo Garcia'. * The mission 'Invasion Of The Body Morphers' is a reference to the film 'Invasion Of The Body Snatchers'. * The mission 'Close Encounters Of The Furon Kind' is a reference to the film 'Close Encounters Of The Third Kind'. * The mission 'Enter The Furon' is a reference to the film 'Enter The Dragon'. * The mission 'Fist Of Furon' is a reference to the film 'The Chinese Connection' (originally released as 'Fist of Fury'.) * The mission 'Cop Story' is a reference to the film 'Tokyo Story'. * The mission 'Tournament Of The Flying Guillotine' is a reference to the film 'Master Of The Flying Guillotine'. * The mission 'Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Duck Sauce' is a reference to the saying "revenge is a dish best served cold." * The mission 'Oh, Where Has My Francodyne Gone?' is a reference to the song 'Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone?' by Septimus Winner. * The mission 'Attack Of The Cloning Lab' is a possible reference to the film 'Star Wars Episode II Attack Of The Clones'. * The mission 'Crypto Does Data' is a reference to the saying that one "does Vegas". It may also be a nod to the mobile game Destroy All Humans! Crypto Does Vegas, an unofficial, non-canon sequel available only on old Samsung phones. * The mission 'Invasion Of The Jelly Snatchers' is a reference to the film 'Invasion Of The Body Snatchers'. *The mission 'A-Pox-Alips Now' is a reference to the film 'Apocalypse Now' *The mission 'The Burn Of The King' is a reference to the film 'The Lord Of The Rings The Return Of The King'. *While in Sunnywood, Pox and Crypto talk about a time when Crypto stole a shark model from a film set and replaced it with a much more advanced animatronic version. This is a reference to the robotic shark from the 1975 film 'Jaws'. *Like all other Furon names, Emperor Meningitis is named after a real-life Earth disease. *'I Can't Believe It's Not Furon D.N.A' is a nod to the 'I Can't Believe It's Not Butter' butter brand. *The mobsters from Las Paradiso are a parody of the Italian mafia in Las Vegas. * At one point in Shen Long when Crypto is flying over the city, he and Pox talk about the British taking over Shen Long with the use of flags. This is obviously talk of when the British Empire captured the Chinese city Hong Kong, in which Shen Long is a parody of. In 1980, when the game is set, Hong Kong was still British territory. * In the mission 'Close Encounters Of The Furon Kind', the humans attempt to communicate with Crypto via musical notes, in which he also responds with identical notes. This is, like the mission name, is a reference to the film 'Close Encounters Of The Third Kind' in which the U.F.Os communicate with the humans musically. * The game's tagline is 'Burn, Baby, Burn!' referencing the line from the song 'Disco Inferno' by The Trammps.